Just Be Friends
by Fashion Doll
Summary: -RF:ToD- Joe is still heartbroken over the fact his true love is married and is expecting her second child. But can he still show that he cares?


So this idea came into my head after watching Joe's event medley where he tells Sonja he likes her. This is based on my The Open Harmony (which I am re-writing) fanfic. As you know Sonja is renamed to Cass, bla, bla, bla.

* * *

Cold and dreary, just like my heart, regretful just like my life. I looked up toward the heavens as snow gently kissed my cheeks in mockingness. If only the snow were her kisses…her kisses would make this life better. But no. She couldn't make life better for me, because she was not mine.

"Dad?" I heard his voice as I shivered. The very thought of having a kid by some other woman who I didn't love made me want to vomit. That uppity whore was just a one night thing, I didn't think I'd have a kid by her! But if I were married to the one I love, I would've told the slut to bug off. I would've been faithful to her.

"Cass…" I whispered quietly as tears formed in my eyes, I looked behind me.

"What do you want, Elliot?" I asked coolly.

"Never mind." My son could sense I was depressed and he walked off. I heard the lift click as I guessed he went to go visit Chadwick. I started going into my own world again.

_THUMP_

I looked towards the source of the thump and jumped about ten feet. There she was lying flat on her back.

"Cass." I said as I quickly ran over to her, she was bundled up nicely, but she was sweating. Her swollen expecting stomach rose and fell and I noticed something else as well.

Her lower area was bleeding.

I began to panic, she passed out and she's going in to labor? I patted her face a bit.

"Cass? Cass! Wake up!" She didn't move, but she was still breathing. I picked her up gently running towards the lift and making my way to the infirmary in the church. Violet was giving medicine to Beatrix but stopped when she saw the blood, her face held panic.

"Joe!" She exclaimed, "What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything! She just passed out!" Violet pointed to the bed.

"Lay her down! I'll look at her!" I did just that, she did a quick examination.

"She passed out from overheating." Violet began to undo her coat, practically undressing her out of it, she looked towards me in shock.

"What are you still doing here, Joe?! Go get Bismark! Tell him his wife is in labor!"

"OH! Right!" I ran out of the infirmary and towards the general store, I slammed the door opened as Bismark looked up shocked.

"Joe? Did you get in a bad fight? Go see Violet! You're bleeding badly!"

"Actually…"I began, "This is Cass' blood. She's going into labor!" Bismark's face turned white as a ghost.

"Sierra…" he began before shaking his head, "Electra, watch the shop!" and with that he grabbed his coat, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

I stood outside the church, pacing back and forth. Puffing on a cigar. I was worried. Even though she was not my wife, she is still my friend. Bismark walked out of the church after three hours with a smile on his face.

"Cass woke up, realized what was happening and…it's a boy!" I could tell he was excited, I gave his shoulder a pat.

"Congrats!" I exclaimed, walking towards the lift.

"Wait! Joe!" I turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Cass wants to see you." My face flushed, as I put out the cigar with my shoe.

"What does she want?" I asked as he shrugged.

"You…should pr-probably ask her." I just stood there for a second before walking into the infirmary. Violet was giving the newborn his shots. Apparently he didn't like them, for he was screaming at the top of his little lungs.

Cass was propped up on some pillows, sweating. But her eyes were dancing, as she stared at the little newborn.

"Cass?" I asked as she looked up in realization towards me.

"Hi Joe." She said, smiling her angelic smile, "Just a second I want to do something for you. Whenever he's ready, Violet." And just like that the new baby was propped into my arms, as my eyes widened. The little boy definitely looked like Bismark, but he had pink hair and green eyes like his mother.

"Joe…" she began, "This is Emil, and he wants to thank you for bringing me and him to the infirmary, if you weren't there, then…both of us probably wouldn't be here. Thank you." The baby gurgled as I gave a smile.

"You're welcome, Cass and Emil." I gave the new baby to his mother as she looked up at me.

"Hey…Joe?" she asked as I looked into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could get Emmy? She's probably at the mansion. Tell her she has a new brother!"

"Can do!" I said as I walked out of the infirmary, smiling. I shouldn't dwell in the past, because the future will always look bright. I looked over at my future.

"Hey, Elliot!" I called for my son as he ran towards me from Chadwick.

"Ye-yeah?" he asked as I smiled.

"Why don't we spend the day together? Just you and me!" His eyes lit up as a huge smile lit his face.

"Okay! Sure, dad!" As my son and I walked towards the lift for a day of adventure on the pier.

* * *

Yeah…This was…crap? Hnnnnnngh! Just R&R!


End file.
